Twilight MY version
by greekgirl211
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jacob. How much wrong is there in that one sentence? When Edward intrudes on Jacob and Bella's perfect life, what problems may occur? Will Bella still fall for Edward or has Jacob taken his toll? REVIEW!
1. Just the prologue

**Discalimer: All rights belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. NOTHING!**

Okay, here's the full summary:

Things have been going smoothly for a certain Isabella 'Bella' Swan. She has a perfect father, perfect school, and of course a perfect best friend. How else can it get better? But, when a certain Cullen intrudes on her perfect life, what chaos will ensue? Also, who or what is this mysterious shadow that is following her around all day? Read to find out!

Warning: Characters might be a bit OC

Bella knows Jacob is a werewolf

Jacob is alright with Bella knowing; in fact he's thrilled…

Bella meets Jacob first, then Edward


	2. Chapter 2: Old memories

**Hey, this was like a spur on the moment idea and I wanted to try it out. Besides, what was the harm of using a few hours of your spare time to write this? Definately enough time for you to read it of course! So, remember, after reading this, READ AND REVIEW!**

**All rights belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" I shouted through the door to the boys' toilet.<p>

"I'm coming!" replied an equally miffed voice, muffled by the toilet doors.

I leaned back against the wall staring up at the ceiling, irritated. Stupid dog and his stupid bladder.

I sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, though I prefer Bella. I'm seventeen years old and I am currently attending Forks High School. I have long, straight dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and as far as I've heard, a heart-shaped face. Although I'd been living in Phoenix, Arizona before I'd move here, I'm not tan. I think that's because my mother was part Albino. In other words, I'm ugly. Or, that's what I think. Jacob tells me the opposite; that I was beautiful. That would be my queue to snort. Beautiful? Yeah right! I've seen baboons with more beauty than me. Before I go into detail of how 'unbeautiful' I was, let me introduce to you my best friend: Jacob Black. I should warn you something though, Jacob's not exactly human. He's part wolf too. You know what that means? Yup, that Jacob's a werewolf. I know what you're all thinking: How does it feel to have a werewolf as a best friend? Honestly, I don't think it's that much different than a normal human. Jacob acts the same as us. The only difference though is that he can become really hot. Not that kind of hot, the sweltering hot. Anyway, he has dark russet skin, black hair and dark eyes but, as a wolf he has fur that is reddish brown. He's taller than me because he's 6' 2" and I'm a 5' 4", although it wasn't that much of a difference, he constantly teases me about it. His usual clothing is a pair of cut-off style jeans or shorts. No shirt. But, that's only because clothes are constantly ruined during his transformations into a wolf maybe there were other reasons for it but I've never checked...

I was still thinking of possible reasons as to why he wore no shirt all the time when I felt a hand being waved in front of my face. I blinked, coming out of my trance. Jacob stood in front of me, grinning widely.

"The sleeper finally wakes."

I shove him playfully," You took your time, Jake."

He grinned, "I like to keep my ladies waiting."

Horrifically, some blush spread to my cheeks.

"Oh, just shut up."

Jake smirked pleased with his effect on me, not like that he had any effect, right?

I tried to change topic, "So, I hear some new students are transferring here by Friday. Tomorrow?"

Jacob nodded, "The Cullens, I think."

I sighed mentally, happy that I had been able to change topic so easily, but, I kept my face straight.

"The buzz isn't going to die down for weeks."

Jacob groaned thinking about the first few weeks he had had in Forks. I knew that I was making the same face. I didn't actually think back on those first days fondly.

***Flashback***

"Hey!" A girl with curly black hair greeted as I walked through the doors, "You're Bella, right?"

I nodded meekly. I hated all this attention. I could literally everyone's eyes on me. It was so… intimidating. That's the word. The girl nodded as though it made sense, which of course it would.

She stuck her hand out, "My name's Jessica Stanley. I'm new here too. Maybe we should meet up sometimes?" I shot her a small smile though it was against my bitter judgment. Encouraged by my smile, she opened her mouth to say more but was pushed away by another person, a boy this time. He stuck his hand out, like Jessica, grinning widely at me. I grasped it reluctantly. He had a strong grip.

"Hi, my name's Eric Yorkie." He looked friendly enough, overly friendly if you asked me. He looked like the chess club- type and had hair as black as oil sleek and a poor complexion.

"Welcome to Forks High School. If you have any trouble finding your class, call me," he winked, "I'm your kind of guy." I shuddered and tried to hold in my breakfast which was struggling hard to escape my stomach. I was about to succeed when another boy pushed themselves into my line of site. He looked kind of cute in a brotherly sort-of way. He had a baby face and carefully spiked, pale blond hair. Instead of shaking my hand like the others, he hugged me. Hugged me! I barely knew him for five minutes, let alone five seconds, and he hugs me! I didn't know whether to be flattered or angry but, before I could decide what I felt, I saw him. Jacob Black in the flesh. His back was faced to me and he hadn't noticed me yet. I subconsciously pulled out of the boy's grasp and sneaked up on him. I could hear him talking about something but I ignored it, my primary focus was the dark russet skinned boy in front of me.

I could make out a few words like, "Hi… welcome… Forks High… name's… Mike Newton… Hope… good friends." Then, he was drowned out by my own tiny voice, it's him! It's him! Wow! He looks better than I'd last seen him. Taller. Leaner. Of course, I knew this was because of his heightened 'wolf senses' as I called them. I must have been as stealthy as a hippo because Jake heard me a mile away. His ears pricked up and his eyes narrowed into slits. He whirled around holding onto his books like he could hit and run the intruder, luckily, he saw me before that could happen. His face broke into a wide smile and I thought his face would break from the strain of it. I just had time to think, whoa, before he engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Bells!" he exclaimed.

I poked at him, or as much as I could poke with him squeezing the life out of me, "Jake! Can't breathe!"

He blushed and said, "Whoops," before he dropped me like a sack of potatoes.

It took a while to gather my breath but when I finally straightened up, the first thing I did was to return Jacob's hug.

"Jacob, it's nice to see you again!" I said grinning stupidly.

"You too Bells."

He stole a glance at the three people whom I had forgotten about in the first few seconds I'd seen Jacob again and grinned again.

"Freshman?" he guessed, and guessed quite accurately I might add.

I nodded before sighing.

"Was your first few days like this for you?"

He grinned.

"Yup."

I groaned.

"How long does this last?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, could be for days, weeks, even months."

I groaned again.

"Well, it could be worse."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Define worse."

He laughed as though we had just shared a private joke.

"Like, you could have no Jacob Black to guard you for the whole day."

I beamed at him.

"You would do that for me?"

Jacob grinned again.

"Best friends remember?"

I grinned back.

"Remembered."

"Now, let's get you your schedule for the day."

***End of Flashback***

And that was the start, er, continuation, of our friendship. A shake reverberated throughout me and I turned to see a confused Jacob staring at me.

"Hey, you zoned out there for a bit. Is there any problem?"

I shuddered thinking of those first day jitters.

"Just reliving old memories."

Jacob nodded like that made sense but I knew he hadn't understood a word I said.

"Okay…" he trailed off before continuing his supposed conversation with me, "Anyway, I heard that five new students will transfer here."

My ears pricked up, something that I'd learned from Jacob.

"Five?"

He nodded.

"Yup."

"Wow, that's a lot."

He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it. I heard that the father is a thirty year old man. I think his name was… Dr Carlisle Cullen? His wife is called Esme Cullen. The five kids are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward Cullen."

I looked at him impressed.

"Jake, since when did you gossip?"

Jacob actually blushed about that comment.

"I just hear things from time to time, okay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right."

Jacob opened the door of his Rabbit, home-made by the actual Jacob Black, and waited for me to enter. I looked at him doubtful.

"You're never a gentleman, what are you up to?"

Jacob looked at me innocently.

"What, I can't be good now and then?"

"Never."

And with that, I stomped myself over to the front seat beside the driver's, Jacob following behind me, looking immensely disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably update again tomorrow cuz' it's a holiday. Yay!<strong>


End file.
